Maybe Living Together Isn't So Bad
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Shouta is slowly and sneakily moving into Hizashi's apartment. Which is great, cause Shouta definitely needs somebody to look after him sometimes. The problem? Hizashi's been secretly in love with him for fifteen years. Oneshot


**I love this pairing. May be OOC. I own nothing. I just wanted to write fluff for them.**

* * *

It was a little at a time. First it was his eye drops which he always left on the nightstand at Hizashi's house. Nothing major, really. He slept over a lot after patrols so it made sense. Then, his favorite blanket. Again, not too weird. They were good friends; it was normal for him to stay over. It only struck Hizashi as strange when he caught himself getting excited about what would "accidentally" get left over next.

Shouta was, well, kind of cat like. He acted independent but sometimes he actually got really lonely. During those times, he always knew his best friend (and secret admirer) would be there for him without even having to explain why. So him slowly moving in was probably a sign that he trusted him more than anyone. There was no way the radio hero was going to let his messy romantic feelings and daydreams screw with that!

It started in high school when Aizawa transfered into the Hero course from General Ed. He didn't talk much, took a lot of naps, and wiped the floor with everyone in class. Needless to say, Yamada Hizashi was head over heels within a week.

Making friends was a slow process and Mic was impatient and easily discouraged by Aizawa's lack of response. But he knew he got through when the stoic boy made him notes for a day he missed due to illness. That day he learned two things: that Aizawa Shouta was his friend after all and he did not like being suddenly hugged. The later realization came with a visit to the nurse to get his black eye treated, but it was worth it.

He fell more and more in love with the other boy day by day. He contained it for fifteen years, not letting it show in fear of rejection. But those hidden feelings were his dearest treasure, even more than his rare CD collection or even his hearing. Because it meant he'd been in love with Aizawa Shouta for half his life. He'd probably make that for the rest of his life too at this rate. But that didn't sound so terrible so long as he could at least be friends with him like this.

He joked one day that it was almost like Shouta was sneakily moving in, wondering if it really was like that. Was it really just a series of accidents? Or did Shouta really trust him that much? The dark haired hero hesitated for a moment but figured it took too much effort to lie. "I am. I like it here more than my apartment." He continued making his coffee as though he hadn't said anything at all unusual.

"More space for your future cats?" Hizashi joked, secretly ecstatic. Honestly, he was having a party on the inside. With lots of shiny confetti and a disco ball, even.

"That too. But I like it because you're here." He downed his coffee, filled his thermos and shuffled out the door on his way to work, leaving Hizashi dumbfounded. What. The. Heck. Did. That. MEAN?! If he didn't need to get to work in half an hour, he'd be drawing up whole charts and diagrams on his dry erase board, trying to find the hidden meaning behind that nonchalant statement. But he was out if time. Plus, he couldn't do that anymore now that Shouta was going to be living with him.

Holy crap! Shouta was going to be living with him! Today was just a mess of new (though slightly obvious) realizations.

There were subtle differences in their relationship after that. Shouta would actually relax a bit more around him, even relaxing on him at times. (Yeah, very cat like.) He'd buy them dinner and go out of his way to get the takeout Hizashi liked even though their restaurant was way out of his way home. (Maybe that one wasn't so subtle...) He stopped hiding that he was moving in and just went for it. (He even had his own half of the closet.)

Suddenly the whole house seemed a bit warmer, a bit nicer. They made routines; Hizashi made breakfast and they did dishes together. Shouta would gather the trash and take it out and Hizashi would disinfect the trashcan. He trades in his single person bed for something a bit more suitable for two men because lately, Shouta had been crashing in bed with him rather than on the couch. With anyone else, he might've gotten annoyed and irritated but Shouta was a special case. Plus, he was cute when he was sleeping. A lot less likely to punch you in the face as well. Not that there was any guarantee that he wouldn't. He had some odd sleeping habits to say the least. But Hizashi wasn't the most peaceful sleeper either so it worked.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm over time, arguing from time to time but then making up while watching some cheesy late night dramas and eating leftover pizza. It was heaven. So of course, Mic had to go and get greedy.

He was just lying there, snoozing peacefully with his hair tied back. He couldn't hold it back, his poor impulse control driving him to the point of no return. "I love you." He blurted out to his sleeping roommate.

"I know." The cat loving hero groggily replied, glaring at him for waking him up. "Is there coffee?"

"N—" Hizashi tried to remember how to breathe. "Sorry, I'll just...I'll go make some!" He frantically clambered out of bed, obviously freaked out and possibly on the verge of tears.

"'Zashi." Shouta stopped him, yawning. "I love you too." It wasn't the most romantic confession ever, but he was never one for big shows of affection anyway.

Aizawa and Yamada had both been told that they were difficult to deal with before. But maybe the two of them living together wasn't so bad. Maybe it could be the start of something new and wonderful between them.

* * *

 **Could sorta be connected to my other Erasermic one shot but could stand alone too. Probably been done before too, sorry. Just liked the idea.**


End file.
